Slipped
by Caffiene-K
Summary: The first time she said it, they were on the roof of the loft. They had slipped right past her filter, and she almost regretted it. Almost


_A/N: I needed a break from all the multi-chapter stories._

 _Pretend there's a rooftop on the loft, that they can access._

* * *

It was New Years Eve, holiday season.

Kate Beckett was locked away in the loft, her eyes trained on the file in front of her.

"So tell me again why you're studying that file, and not enjoying the holiday season?" Castle asked, entering the living room with 2 steaming mugs.

Kate sighed, eyebrows furrowing. "A mid-40s woman, found stabbed in an alley, late at night." Castle placed a hand on her shoulder, settling on the couch. "You know the worst part?"

"What?" Castle asked, handing her a mug.

"She has a daughter, only 19. She's off to Penn, but is thinking about transferring to be closer to her father, an ex-alcoholic. How are they supposed to get through this Castle?" Kate asked, her eyes casting down.

Castle, placed his coffee on the glass table, then shifted closer to Kate. He lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "It's not going to be easy, but they are going to get through it. You know why?"

She shrugged, a sigh escaping her lips. "Why?"

"Because unlike the first time they have someone strong, determined and who has seen it all first hand." Castle said, reaching for her hand. Even though it wasn't pinpoint accurate, it hit too close to home, and he knew his partner was reliving the memories.

Kate squeezed his hand, then leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. "I don't know if I can do this Castle. I'm surprised Gates even gave me this case." She sighed.

"She gave you this case because she knows if anyone can do it, it's you. You'll be fine, amazing in fact, I know it." Castle kissed the tips of her fingers, before allowing her to snuggle back into her corner of the couch. He placed his coffee down, and grabbed his laptop, opening up the chapter he'd been recently working on.

It had been near silent for about 20 minutes, the only sound being Castle's typing, and the occassional theory on the case.

Castle placed his laptop down. He had quickly given up on the chapter, knowing that he would probably keep his rule and never write during holiday season. He had opted for website surfing, spending the last 10 minutes seeing things range from German Noodles, to cats flushing toilets.

He had also been staring, his gaze silently locked on his partner. She was tense, her hands gripped the folder tight and her mouth was curved downward. All Castle wanted to do was wash a sense of relaxation over her, and take Kate's mind off of the case.

"How about we put this down? Get you all relaxed." Castle asked, reaching for the file in Kate's hands.

She gripped the folder harder, her eyes not tearing away from the words. "Castle don't."

He let go of the folder, an idea forming in his head. Jumping up, he almost knocked over the coffee table, but was sprinting off into his room.

"What are you doing Castle?" Kate yelled after him, only briefly placing the folder down to look at her partner.

"Doesn't matter just meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Castle replied.

Kate shook her head at the writer's antics, before concentrating back on the case.

A while later and Kate jumped up, finding a possible lead in her case. "Castle! Hey Castle!"

She was met by silence. Usually he would answer straight back, but now he was nowhere near to be found.

Kate grabbed her phone, checking the time. It was 11:56, four minutes until New Years and-

"Shit." Kate cursed.

It had somehow slipped her mind that Castle had wanted to meet her over 20 minutes ago.

Sprinting, Kate dashed out of the loft, and into the hall. She thought about taking the elevator, but spun, taking the stairs.

She threw open the door to the roof, the cold air hitting her almost instantly. She shivered, knowing she was stupid for not putting on the coat, but this was more important.

Castle was sitting on a blanket, the snow cleared from around him. He was all bundled up and Kate smiled, before the guilty feeling sunk in.

"Hi." Castle said simply, his gaze looked on the view in front of him. New York really was beautiful at night, the lights of the buildings illuminated the whole city.

"Hey." Kate said lamely. She took a hesitant step forward, before striding into line with him. "I know you said it 20 minutes ago and I'm sorry-"

"Don't." Castle said, finally looking up.

"But-"

"Sit." Castle instructed, patting the spot next to him.

Kate followed, settling down. "You asked me to be here over 20 minutes ago."

"All that matters is you're here now." Castle said, his eyes meeting hers. They were content, but Kate could see a coldness that made her uncomfortable.

"Don't do that." Kate said, glaring at him. Something seemed to snap, as Castle's jaw clenched, eyes turning stony.

"Don't do what Kate?" He asked lowly.

"Don't pretend that everything is okay."

"Okay I wont pretend that everything's okay. I wont pretend that I'm not angry that I sat here waiting for you, or that you would rather spend time on some case, than your own partner." Castle seethed. He looked to be thinking over something, but just wordlessly took his jacket off, placing it around her shoulders.

Kate was going to shrug it off, before he stopped her. "I may be slightly mad at you, but that doesn't mean I want you to freeze to death."

Kate felt even more guilty. She knew that it was no longer about tonight. Castle was talking about the whole time he had known her and he was finally letting the anger out. It hurt, but she deserved it.

Standing up and slowly walking to the rooftop door, Kate was ready to do what she always did: run.

"Happy New Years Kate." She heard Castle choke out. He didn't sound angry any more, but slightly disappointed.

"I love you." She blurted.

It had been swirling around her mind for days, possibly years. She knew it was true, but she wasn't ready; her mind seemed to have other ideas. Those three words had managed to slip right past her filter, and she cringed, not knowing what Castle's reaction would be.

"Did you just?"

"Yeah." Kate whispered, not even believing herself.

Castle stood, leaving footprints in the snow. "You don't have to feel obliged to say it."

Kate bit her lip, almost drawing blood. "I love you." She repeated. She was sure of herself now, even though she dropped her head.

She felt a light pressure on her lips, and realizing it was Castle, she gladly opened her mouth. The kiss was slow, precise, exactly what she needed.

"I love you." She whispered once they pulled back. She was the perfect height for him. When she laid her head on his chest, she could hear the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you too Kate." The writer whispered.

"Always?"

"Always." He promised.


End file.
